1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to determining obstacle collision by using an object moving path, and more particularly, to determining obstacle collision by using a topological skeleton of an object moving path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create an optimum moving path for an object such as a moving robot along which the object does not collide with any obstacle, it may be required to predetermine whether the object will collide with an obstacle on the moving path and a distance between the object and the obstacle.